Despite recent advances in chemotherapy and radiation, cancer is one of the leading causes of death at any age in the United States. There are nearly three million new cancer cases diagnosed every year. The overall five-year survival approximates fifty percent for all patients, and the prognosis remains particularly poor for those with advanced solid tumors.
Rosacea is a common facial and eye disease that currently affects millions worldwide. It is a chronic and progressive cutaneous vascular disorder, primarily involving the malar and nasal areas of the face. Rosacea is characterized by flushing, erythema, papules, pustules, telanglectasia, facial edema, ocular lesions, and, in its most advanced and severe form, hyperplasia of tissue and sebaceous glands leading to rhinophyma. Rhinophyma, a florid overgrowth of the tip of the nose with hypervascularity and modularity, is an unusual progression of rosacea of unknown cause. Ocular lesions are common, including mild conjunctivitis, burning, and grittiness. Blepharitis, the most common ocular manifestation, is a nonulcerative condition of the lid margins.
Psoriasis is a chronic disease that affects about 2-3% of the world population. It is characterized by hyperproliferation of epidermal cells. The symptoms of psoriasis include sharply defined erythematous patches covered with a distinctive scale, hyperproliferation of the epidermis, incomplete differentiation of keratinocytes and dermal inflammation. Clinical variants of psoriasis include erythroderma, seborrheic, inverse, guttate, and photosensitive psoriasis, pustular variants and Reiter's disease. Currently there is no cure for psoriasis
There is still a need in the art for new effective therapies to treat cancer, to treat rosacea and to treat psoriasis. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.